


Terrariums

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gifts, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two : gardening</p><p>Techie daydreams about having a garden of their own. Matt finds any excuse and possible way to spoil his BF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrariums

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Techienician. Prompt list can be found here… http://starshaker.tumblr.com/post/149562313135/30-days-of-techienician
> 
> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker.

“You know the little terrariums people have,” Techie said without preamble as he lounged on the sofa. He was only a few feet from the kitchen where Matt was cooking dinner. He wasn’t allowed to help since it was unanimously decided he was too distracting and every morsel of food would be burnt to a crisp is Matt wasn’t allowed total and solitary free roam of the kitchen.

“The little jars or the pretentious fish bowls,” Matt asked as he stirred a sauce on the hob

“Both. What if they were made with little bits of copper wire, lit up with an LED in the base like a miniature city in a glass bowl,” Techie said, moving his hands in the air above his as he described the idea, “And then have a little ivy plant or something with tiny leaves growing around the base and up the towers,”

“You can get moses with little flowers.Why’re you thinking of that?”

“I think that spider plant in the window is dead. I thought we could have something new,”

“It’s not dead, it’s hibernating,” Matt said as he glanced to the window sil where the rotting stump of a plant sat, surrounded by long brown and yellow leaves.

“Hibernating,”

“Yeah. Give it some water it’ll jump back into life like it’s just been given CPR,”

“I think it’s had enough water,”

“Did you want to make something?” Matt asked and when he glanced back at Techie he raised an eyebrow.

“I was just thinking,” Techie said and shrugged as he hugged one of the sofa pillows to his chest.

“Tell me what you need,” Matt said.

“I don’t need anything,” Techie insisted

“Y’know what I need,” Matt said as he turned from the hob again.

“What?” Techie asked. He tipped his head back against the arm of the seat to watch Matt upside down.

“Need a taste tester for this sauce,” Matt said as he smiled down at Techie.

“How would you feel about a window box?” Techie asked as he pushed up from the sofa “It’s your apartment not mine,” Matt blew on the spoon for him and then offered it to him, his hand cupped beneath it to catch any drips.

“I’m not very green fingered.” Matt said, “Not even black fingered,”

“Yellow fingered,” Techie said as he caught Matt’s hand before he could pull away and licked the stray drops from Matt’s hand.

“‘S the cumin,”

“Sauce is nice,” Techie said and pushed up onto the balls of his feet to press a kiss to Matt’s lips. Matt hummed and chased the kiss as Techie pulled away.

“Yeah, it is now,”

“Matt, it’s about to burn,”

“Thought we agreed you weren’t allowed in the kitchen when i’m cooking,” Matt muttered as he caught his hand in Techie’s shirt and pulled him back.

“You wanted me here,”

“I always want you here,” Matt said as he pressed kisses up Techie’s neck and across his jaw.

“Matt, the food,” Techie pushed his boyfriend back towards the bubbling pots In a flurry of motion Matt plated everything up and was holding a plate out to Techie as he dropped back down onto the sofa

“If you want a garden you can have a garden. I can get you a window box or a terrarium, anything like that,” Matt said. Techie considered the idea as he picked as his food while he waited for it to cool, “Just uh, no beehives,” Matt added.

“Beehives?” Techie looked up, his brows drawn in confusion.

“Yeah, I know city gardens sometimes have beehives on the roof but I really hate bees y’know,”

“Okay. No bees,” Techie agreed with a nod.

“Anything else though,”

“As long as your landlady says it’s okay,” Techie added and Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Ms Mallory’s practically family, she’ll just want us to make sure there isn’t anything that’ll leak through the ceiling,”

 

Matt had decided to call in sick and Techie had spent the whole day in a funk as things went wrong one thing after another. The latest of which was walking into someone as he dragged his feet up the stairs to Matt’s apartment.

“I was just coming to find you. See if you’d gotten lost,” At the sound of Matt’s voice Techie’s day seemed to shift from greys to yellows and he wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and buried his head in Matt’s chest, “Did you miss me?”

“It was a lonely lunch-break,” Techie said. There was no use reiterating all the bad things that had happened. Every day would seem worse than the last if he caught himself fixating on it“A couple of people asked me where you were,”

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Matt said as he tightened his grip around Techie and coarsed his fingers through the tips of Techie’s hair. He gently push Techie away and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

“If it’s sex, can I eat first?”

“Thanks,” Matt huffed as he moved Techie by his shoulders to the end of the corridor, “And it’s not sex,”

“Are we having dinner with Ms Mallory? I should shower first,”

“Techie, I won’t ask you to be quiet but…”

“I’m spoiling your surprise,” Techie said sheepishly.

“Not irreversibly,”

“Sorry,” Techie said and pulled Matt’s hand round to kiss his palm. “You smell of dirt,”

“Techie!” Matt protested and Techie’s cheeks flushed red and he glanced away to the floor, “That’s it,” Matt said as he bent and caught Techie around his knees and his shoulders and lifted him into his arms. Techie yelled and wrapped his arms tight around Matt’s neck.

“Don’t drop me,” Techie squealed and pressed his face intot eh crook of Matt’s neck

“You need to mind your head, the door up here’s a little low,” Matt said as they neared the end of the corridor.

“What door?” Techie asked and lifted his head and clocked his head on the door frame. He yelped and swore.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked frantically. Techie groaned into Matt’s shoulder and shut his eyes tight. “Next time I won’t warn you,”

“I’m ruining your surprise,”

“It’s your surprise, and we’re standing in it,”

“What?” Techie looked up and though his head hurt and his eyes ached in the bright light the sight was amazing. A garden of flowers stretched out on the rooftop around them.

“Mattie,” He said softly. The scents caught up his nose and without warning he sneezed and Matt nearly over balanced. Techie muttered another apology as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“Let me set you down,” Matt said as he lowered Techie’s legs to the floor and steadied his balance as he got his bearings.

“You did all this today?” Techie asked, with in awe of the sights and smells around him.

“Not all today,”

“We didn’t have enough money,”

“Begged and borrowed for most of it. Stole some moss from the wall garden in the park. The stuff with the little white star flowers all over it,” Matt nodded to what looked like an assortment of cooking pots each with spindly flowers, erupting from them. A wide frying pan was covered in the moss and a dozen flowers were scattered across it’s surface, “You’ll have to take it from here though, I’m surprised I’ve kept them all alive this long,”

“It’s wonderful,” Techie said. He turned slowly on the spot to take in all he could. The old plastic buckets and containers with small plants poking their heads out of every opening. “And you’re wonderful,”

“There’s more, if this isn’t too much,” Matt said warily, his hand spread across Techie’s lower back.

“It is too much,” Techie said quietly.

“It can wait,”

“Tell me what it is first,”

“There’s a storage box behind you in the corner that has four fish bowls in it and enough wire and bits of this and that for you to make those terrariums you were talking about. There are some old solar lights that need fixing or I could save up and buy you some new ones. The storage box has a glass panel in the lid too so I thought you could use it as a tiny greenhouse or something,”

“Mattie,” Techie’s voice could barely be heard. His heart beat loudly in his chest and there was so much emotion in his chest it felt sure to explode.

“Oh and uh these,” Matt pulled a box from his pocket, “These I did pay for,”

“Allergy tablets,”

“Enough to last you all summer,” Matt pushed them into Techie’s hand and smiled, “Happy Birthday Techie,”

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Techienician. Prompt list can be found here… http://starshaker.tumblr.com/post/149562313135/30-days-of-techienician
> 
> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker.


End file.
